Minecraft Song Parodies
by Camomelon
Summary: Although there are many great parodies out there on Youtube, this custom parody list reaches the Fanfiction world. I'm going to try not to steal ideas from other parody Youtubers, so everything here is original. Don't expect "TNT" or "Revenge" to come up in here. *Note: All original songs belong to their respective owners. Minecraft belongs to Mojang.*
1. Poor Miner-Royals

**Third one so far. I'm think a One Republic song next, so be sure to read that one!**

**"****Poor Miner"**

**A Minecraft parody of Lorde's "Royals"**

I've never seen a diamond in the caves.

I break my pickaxe into shards, on the cold stone.

And I'm not proud of my finds…

In a torn up mine, no ores are anywhere,

But everybody's like, emeralds, diamonds, iron and apples of gold.

I find cobblestone and maybe a little coal.

It's so unfair! I only find diamonds in my dreams.

But everybody's like, quartz and redstone, diamonds are in increase.

But at this rate, I might quit in search of peace.

It's so unfair! I haven't caught up in the wealth affair.

_'__Cause I'm just a poor miner (miner)_

_I can't find anything!_

_That kind of stuff is just my luck,_

_If I get more cobble, that would suck._

_Let me find some good ores! (good ores)_

_Please, Notch, can you guide me?_

_And Notch I will try, will try, will try…_

_To search for my fantasy._

My picks have all but been destroyed.

Too much mining for nothing, or the same thing.

And everyone who knows me knows-

I didn't ask for this. I just wanted something!

But everybody's like, emeralds, diamonds, iron and apples of gold.

I find more stone and maybe a little coal.

It's so unfair! I only get diamonds in my dreams.

But everybody's like, quartz and redstone, diamonds are in increase.

But at this rate, I might quit in search of peace.

It's so unfair! I haven't caught up in the wealth affair.

_'__Cause I'm just a poor miner (miner)_

_I can't find anything!_

_That kind of stuff is just my luck,_

_If I get more cobble, that would suck._

_Let me find some good ores! (good ores)_

_Please, Notch, can you guide me?_

_And Notch I will try, will try, will try…_

_To search for my fantasy._

Ooh oh oh.

So I finally live my dream…

Of being rich and filth clean.

Ooh oh oh.

Life would be great without a care,

But I'm not caught up in the wealth affair.

_'__Cause I'm just a poor miner (miner)_

_I can't find anything!_

_That kind of stuff is just my luck,_

_If I get more cobble, that would suck._

_Let me find some good ores! (good ores)_

_Please, Notch, can you guide me?_

_And Notch I will try, will try, will try…_

_To search for my fantasy._


	2. Fishing-The Monster

**So this actually happened to me, and I ended up making a parody of it! Weird...but effective! I just hope you guys like it.**

**"****Fishing"**

**A Minecraft parody of Eminem's "The Monster"**

_I'm trying to fish, here! Squid, out of my way!_

_Move along, little creeper, or you will be slayed!_

_It's starting to rain, now, hope mobs will not spawn,_

_But the nighttime is rising, yeah the nighttime is rising…_

I wanted the fish, but not the mobs that chased me.

But that's why a player comes prepared, see?

So I take to my feet and decide to flee

Mobs chased me all the way to a birch tree.

And for safety's sake, I ate my cake,

so I climbed up the tree to keep the mobs away

But it made me a buffoon, because my hunger inflated.

And I'm scared, see, but it was confusing

'Cause all I wanted to do was be sitting and fishing!

And I'm stuck, up in that little birch tree (wooh!)

With the mobs there (oh wee).

And the price of safety was bittersweet

My hunger bar dropped; I could use meat.

Ironic, cause I needed to fish for the treats

And I'm beginning to lose health: one bar two bar…

Going weary and dreary as dead things,

But to think it all started,

When I tried…

_I'm trying to fish, here! Squid, out of my way!_

_Move along, little creeper, or you will be slayed!_

_It's starting to rain, now, hope mobs will not spawn,_

_But the nighttime is rising, yeah the nighttime's rising…_

_It's time to go!_

_(uh-oh, uh-oh! Uh-oh, uh-oh. Uh-oh, Uh-oh!)_

_It's time to go!_

_(uh-oh, uh-oh! Uh-oh, uh-oh. Uh-oh, uh-oh. Uh-oh, uh-oh)_

Now I'm not much of a fighter, but somebody once told me

to seize the moment when the sun came out

'cause you know that is all over when it's tomorrow!

So I saw magic! (Sometimes I wonder when the mobs start spawning…)

(Yeah, wandering'll do you wonders.

No wonder you lost your house, the way you wander).

Yoda-loda-le-hee-hoo

And I went off wandering off to yonder

So I can find my house, but I find a creeper!

Now I need a new escape plan

To intervene me and this monster.

And save me from the world and all this conflict

'Cause the very thing I hate's killing me and I can't conquer it!

The creeper's blowing up in my head

But I keep walking, nobody else, I'm still walking

I'm just surprised to see in my house a skeleton,

Don't shoot the fisher because I'm…

_I'm trying to fish, here! Squid, out of my way!_

_Move along, little creeper, or you will be slayed!_

_It's starting to rain, now, hope mobs will not spawn,_

_But the nighttime is rising, yeah the nighttime's rising…_

_It's time to go!_

_(uh-oh, uh-oh! Uh-oh, uh-oh. Uh-oh, uh-oh!)_

_It's time to go!_

_(uh-oh, uh-oh! Uh-oh, uh-oh. Uh-oh, uh-oh. Uh-oh, uh-oh)_

Call me crazy for having this vision

When I came across you, a regular skeleton

But until then, I wasn't brash and I'm coming straight at

You and the blood is spilled all over

My hands and my used fishing pole from the attack.

Give every mob a taste of payback.

And with a pumped up feeling and a pole to whack

All the mobs that chased me.

I ain't here to run from all the undead mobs.

But if one mob had survived the massacre,

Goes through a struggle and feels it, to go and retreat!

It's payback, from the player falling way back.

In the end, I turned a pole into a weapon, still can fish that

Squid and turn it into ink sacs and then cook the fish

I caught and make my very own snack.

Maybe I need a good rest, some sleep,

But I go out to fish, get rid of all the mobs!

It's something when I tried…

_I'm trying to fish, here! Squid, out of my way!_

_Move along, little creeper, or you will be slayed!_

_It's starting to rain, now, hope mobs will not spawn,_

_But the nighttime is rising, yeah the nighttime is rising…_

_X2_

_It's time to go!_

_(uh-oh, uh-oh! Uh-oh, uh-oh. Uh-oh, uh-oh!)_

_It's time to go!_

_(uh-oh, uh-oh! Uh-oh, uh-oh. Uh-oh, uh-oh. Uh-oh, uh-oh)_


	3. Kill the Wither-Radioactive

**I know there's a lot of ** **parodies for this song, but it's just so cool I couldn't resist. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**"****Kill the Wither"**

**A Minecraft parody of Imagine Dragon's "Radioactive"**

Wi-i-ther

Wi-i-ther

Wi-i-ther

Wither…

It's waking up, to skulls and sand,

It's about to blow, soaking up the land.

We're bringing in, the swords and bows.

(Ohhhh…yeah)

It's coming in, shaping up; looks around the defensive stand.

This is it, the final stand…

Whoa,

It's waking up, the demon is released

Born to kill from the deceased.

Welcome to the new world, to the new world,

Welcome to the new world…to the new world.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, oh. Whoa-oh-oh-oh, we,_

_Must kill the wither, must kill the wither._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, oh. Whoa-oh-oh-oh, we,_

_Must kill the wither, must kill the wither._

It raises plagues, throws down it's skulls,

It a kind of boss mob, I suppose.

It's painted black, to fit right in.

Whoa,

It's breaking in, blowing mobs up. Bringing death, from the horrors below.

This is it, the final show.

Whoa.

It's angry now, the demon has it's prize.

To kill all mobs it can despise.

Welcome to certain death, to certain death,

Welcome to certain death…to certain death.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, oh. Whoa-oh-oh-oh, we,_

_Must kill the wither, must kill the wither._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, oh. Whoa-oh-oh-oh, we,_

_Must kill the wither, must kill the wither._

All mobs are gone,

The players have died.

Deep in the ruins,

Straight from the inside.

It's ruler now, the demon is outside

Causing destruction worldwide.

Welcome to wither's world, to wither's world,

Welcome to wither's world…to wither's world.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, oh. Whoa-oh-oh-oh, we,_

_Must kill the wither, must kill the wither._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh, oh. Whoa-oh-oh-oh, we,_

_Must kill the wither, must kill the wither._


	4. Crafting Tools-Counting Stars

**Hope you guys enjoy it! I'm probably going to do Timber by Pitbull and Ke$ha next.**

**Crafting Tools**

**A Minecraft Parody of One Republic's "Counting Stars"**

_Lately, I've been, I've been punching trees._

_Dreaming about the possibilities._

_But lately, I've been, I've been mining stone._

_Said no more crafting wood planks_

_I'll be crafting tools._

_Yeah I'll be crafting, tools._

I see this world, up ready to go

Travel through the sand and snow.

Looking for a place to build

A house for me and a farm to grow.

Punch, all the trees for wood

Plant, saplings where trees stood

I built my house like I should.

Designed it just how I would.

And I-I-I-I-I! Feel something's not right.

Did I forget something?

And I-I-I-I-I! Notice it's turning night,

The mobs will be coming.

I should hide, should hide, should hide,

Suddenly it hits me: it's time to make tools.

_Lately, I've been, I've been punching trees. (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the possibilities._

_But lately, I've been, I've been mining stone. (hey!)_

_Said no more crafting wood planks_

_I'll be crafting tools._

_Lately, I've been, I've been punching trees. (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the possibilities._

_But lately, I've been, I've been mining stone. (hey!)_

_Said no more crafting wood planks_

_I'll be, I'll be crafting tools._

I feel the need, feel the need to craft.

So I can dig to find a mineshaft.

Four wooden planks, make a bench.

Take those sticks and make some tools.

Sword, to keep mobs away.

Pick, to use night and day.

And I could use an axe and hoe,

Make a bow that shoots arrows.

And I-I-I-I-I! Feel something so right.

When I come equipped.

I mine ores, plant crops, hook fish,

Everything that I get is for better tools.

_Lately, I've been, I've been punching trees. (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the possibilities._

_But lately, I've been, I've been mining stone. (hey!)_

_Said no more crafting wood planks_

_I'll be crafting tools._

_Lately, I've been, I've been punching trees. (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the possibilities._

_But lately, I've been, I've been mining stone. (hey!)_

_Said no more crafting wood planks_

_I'll be, I'll be crafting tools._

Oh, oh oh.

Take the shovel, dig the clay.

Swing your sword to keep the mobs away.

X4

Everything that I get…is for better tools

_Lately, I've been, I've been punching trees. (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the possibilities._

_But lately, I've been, I've been mining stone. (hey!)_

_Said no more crafting wood planks_

_I'll be crafting tools._

_Lately, I've been, I've been punching trees. (hey!)_

_Dreaming about the possibilities._

_But lately, I've been, I've been mining stone. (hey!)_

_Said no more crafting wood planks_

_I'll be, I'll be crafting tools._

Take the shovel, dig the clay.

Swing your sword to keep the mobs away.

X4


	5. Team PVP-Timber

**Team PVP**

**A Minecraft Parody of Pitbull's "Timber"**

_It's chaos now, I'm yelling "Attack!"_

_You better move, you better run._

_Let's make a win, for all our teammates!_

_I'll lead us to, our victory!_

Wooooooo! (P) Wooooooo! (V) Wooooooo-ooooooo(P)!

Wooooooo! (P) Wooooooo! (V) Wooooooo-ooooooo(P)!

The bigger they are, the harder to kill.

And these big bros will make the blood spill.

I have em' like Robin Hood, armor on,

Shooting down their tanks and archers, PVP.

Bows drawn, swords up, PVP.

That's the way the game is played, PVP.

Prepare for a hardcore fight,

You think you won't die, but I think you might, PVP.

Swing your weapon up and down,

In the arena, it's going down!

Once we win, another round.

In the arena, it's going down!

Swing your weapon up and down,

In the arena, it's going down!

Once we win, another round.

In the arena, it's going down!

_It's chaos now, I'm yelling "Attack!"_

_You better move, you better run._

_Let's make a win, for all our teammates!_

_I'll lead us to, our victory!_

_It's chaos now (chaos now), I'm yelling "Attack!"_

_You better move (you better move), you better run (run for your life)._

_Let's make a win, for all our teammates!_

_I'll lead us to, our victory (our, vic-tor-y)!_

Wooooooo! (P) Wooooooo! (V) Wooooooo-ooooooo(P)!

Wooooooo! (P) Wooooooo! (V) Wooooooo-ooooooo(P)!

Look in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane?

Nope, just an arrow, coming your way!

Shoot your arrows, swing your sword,

Blessed to say, power ain't a thing!

Fighting like Chuck Norris now (PVP),

Enemy will win? We won't allow!

Punch enemies like POW! Why? 'Cause it's about to go down!

Swing your weapon up and down,

In the arena, it's going down!

Once we win, another round.

In the arena, it's going down!

Swing your weapon up and down,

In the arena, it's going down!

Once we win, another round.

In the arena, it's going down!

_It's chaos now, I'm yelling "Attack!"_

_You better move, you better run._

_Let's make a win, for all our teammates!_

_I'll lead us to, our victory!_

_It's chaos now (chaos now), I'm yelling "Attack!"_

_You better move (you better move), you better run (run for your life)._

_Let's make a win, for all our teammates!_

_I'll lead us to, our victory (our, vic-tor-y)!_

Wooooooo! (P) Wooooooo! (V) Wooooooo-ooooooo(P)!

Wooooooo! (P) Wooooooo! (V) Wooooooo-ooooooo(P)!

Wooooooo! (P) Wooooooo! (V) Wooooooo-ooooooo(P)!

Wooooooo! (P) Wooooooo! (V) Wooooooo-ooooooo(P)!


	6. Build High-Habits

**Build High**

**A Minecraft Parody if Tove Lo's Habits (Stay High)**

I eat my chicken in the mineshaft

Then I chop wood to craft

me a special pick, so I can mine this stone.

It always makes me nervous

If anything I'm restless

Yeah, I've mined around and it's time to go.

I get home under the darkness

And approach my home address

To see the slime surrounding, the house with goo.

And I survey all the remains

While rage boils in my veins.

It's gone, so I got to build

High, all the time

To get rid of the slime

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ohh. Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh.

High, all the time

To get rid of the slime

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh. Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh.

Spend my days up in the clouds,

Trying to avoid the crowds

Of mobs below.

I gotta build high, all the time

To protect my house from you.

Ooh-ooh,ooh-ooh. Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh.

Pick up items from the surface

I leave without a trace.

Loosen up the frown,

That grew over time.

My house grew way to quickly

It's safe and it is easy.

There's no threat, because I built

High, all the time

To get rid of the slime

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ohh. Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh.

High, all the time

To get rid of the slime

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh. Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh.

Spend my days up in the clouds,

Trying to avoid the crowds

of mobs below.

I gotta build high, all the time

To protect my house from you.

Ooh-ooh,ooh-ooh. Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh.

In my air house, there's no pain.

The mobs below are in the rain.

Ooh

A life of plenty and peace.

Where all my worries can be ceased.

Ooh

In my air house, there's no pain.

The mobs below are in the rain.

Ooh

A life of plenty and peace.

Where all my worries can be ceased.

No slime here, because I built

High, all the time

To get rid of the slime

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ohh. Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh.

High, all the time

To get rid of the slime

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh. Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh.

Spend my days up in the clouds,

Trying to avoid the crowds

Of mobs below.

I gotta build high, all the time

To protect my house from you.

Ooh-ooh,ooh-ooh. Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh.


	7. Horse Ride - Sleigh Ride

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays...**

**...that's all I got. Enjoy! (Build a snow golem for me)**

**Horse Ride**

**A Minecraft parody of the holiday song "Sleigh Ride"**

Just hear those skeletons rattling,

Dead zombies moaning too.

Come on, it's perfect timing for

A get-a-way on top of you.

Outside the snow is falling

And villagers calling "Yoo-hoo!"

Come on, it's perfect timing for

A get-a-way on top of you.

Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up,

Let's go! Those mobs are so slow!

We're riding in a

Freezing field of snow.

Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up,

Oh man! It's over the sand!

We're hurrying along and it seems

The desert's been infected, then…

Our trek is long and hurried

And very busy are we.

Those mobs all chasing us

Better be as miserable as can be.

Let's take that road before us,

And hope it leads us to home.

Come on, just a bit farther,

And we'll put an end to this roam.

There's a Enderman carrying a square

Dirt block, how nice.

Better stay away, make sure you

Don't look in, it's eyes.

We'll be running from mobs,

The ones we hate, without a single stop.

Take out detour now, 'fore the creepers

Make us stop.

Hiss, hiss, hiss…

There's a friend I have that

Villagers can't – hope, to buy.

He's a horse, my friend,

Who deserves so much – pumpkin pie.

It'll nearly be like

An item frame, or

Enchantment Table's archives.

This wonderful steed,

Is the horse,

That I'll keep throughout all my life.

Just hear those skeletons rattling,

Dead zombies moaning too.

Come on, it's perfect timing for

A get-a-way on top of you.

Outside the snow is falling

And villagers calling "Yoo-hoo!"

Come on, it's perfect timing for

A get-a-way on top of you.

Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up,

Let's go! Those mobs are so slow!

We're riding in a

Freezing field of snow.

Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up,

Oh man! It's over the sand!

We're hurrying along and it seems

The desert's been infected, then…

Our trek is long and hurried

And very busy are we.

Those mobs all chasing us

Better be as miserable as can be.

Let's take that road before us,

And hope it leads us to home.

Come on, just a bit farther,

And we'll put an end to this roam.

Come on, just a bit farther,

And we'll put an end to this roam…

Come on, just a bit farther,

And we'll put an end to this roam…

Come on, just a bit farther,

And we'll put an end to this roam…


	8. Hiss-NO

**Hey guys! Back at it again...half a year later!**

**...I suck. I really do.**

**Anyways, like I said before, these songs are merely parodies of original song works meant to fit with the Minecraft Universe. Once again, all original content belongs to their respective owners.**

**Oh, and before I forget. I love you guys! (group hug)**

**Oh, and another thing. Some of you guys asked for permission to sing a few of these awhile back in DECEMBER, but I haven't gotten back to you guys since I haven't touched this collection since. I'm totally cool with it, go nuts, have a blast, make it happen. I'm just asking for the same-old-same-old "give credit where credit is due thing". Maybe just a brief mention or something if you decide to air it, I'm not sure how you do it. Anyways, have fun everyone!**

* * *

**So this story revolves around a normal, everyday Creeper who runs into an ill-equipped player in the wild. I mean, you know that moment when your exploring, looking for the best place to put a house, and you just come across a creeper in the wilderness, kill it/avoid it, and move on? Yeah, let's peek into the Creeper's mind about the encounter...**

**Hiss**

**A Minecraft parody of the Meghan Trainor's NO**

I think it's so cute.

I think it's so neat.

How you let your fears encourage you

To try and rid of me.

But let me stop you there.

Oh, before you swing…

"Swing" to the "miss" then I "hiss, hiss, HISS!"

My name's Creep-er.

My sign is-green.

My mission is-kill.

You need to back away.

You need to back away.

Need to back way.

"Swing" to the "miss" then I "hiss, hiss, HISS!"

My name's Creep-er.

My sign is-green.

My mission is-kill.

You need to back away.

You need to back away.

Need to back way.

"Swing" to the "miss" then I "hiss, hiss, HISS!"

First you gonna swing,

You ain't got nothing.

Thinkin' I'm falling to your sword.

Call me a big mob.

So you back it up.

Telling me you don't want to blow up.

I was walking 'lone.

Before you came along.

Now you're thinking maybe you should go.

Hiss, hiss, hiss.

You be like "Swing" to the "miss" then I "hiss, hiss, HISS!"

Fellow Creepers, listen up:

If players aren't giving up,

Lick your lips, expand your hips,

Mobs, all you gotta do, is…

My name's Creep-er.

My skin is-green.

My mission is-kill.

You need to back away.

You need to back away.

Need to back away.

"Swing" to the "miss" then I "hiss, hiss, HISS!"

My name's Creep-er.

My skin is-green.

My mission is-kill.

You need to back away.

You need to back away.

Need to back away.

"Swing" to the "miss" then I "hiss, hiss, HISS!"

Time seems to have slowed,

That's when I explode.

I don't need you players on my land.

If I wanna kill,

Then I'mma go and kill.

Cuz it's always my priority.

I was walking 'lone.

Before you came along.

Now you're thinking maybe you should go.

Hiss, hiss, hiss.

You be like "Swing" to the "miss" then I "hiss, hiss, HISS!"

Fellow Creepers, listen up:

If players aren't giving up,

Lick your lips, expand your hips,

Mobs, all you gotta do, is…

My name's Creep-er.

My skin is-green.

My mission is-kill.

You need to back away.

You need to back away.

Need to back away.

"Swing" to the "miss" then I "hiss, hiss, HISS!"

My name's Creep-er.

My skin is-green.

My mission is-kill.

You need to back away.

You need to back away.

Need to back away.

"Swing" to the "miss" then I "hiss, hiss, HISS!"

You know I'm untouchable, untouchable.

You know I'm untouchable, untouchable.

You know I'm untouchable, untouchable.

You know I'm

"Swing" to the "miss" then I "hiss, hiss, HISS!"

You know I'm untouchable, untouchable.

You know I'm untouchable, untouchable.

You know I'm untouchable, untouchable.

You know I'm

"Swing" to the "miss" then I "hiss, hiss, HISS!"

Fellow Creepers, listen up:

If players aren't giving up,

Lick your lips, expand your hips,

Mobs, all you gotta do, is…

My name's Creep-er.

My skin is-green.

My mission is-kill.

You need to back away.

You need to back away.

Need to back away.

"Swing" to the "miss" then I "hiss, hiss, HISS!"

My name's Creep-er.

My skin is-green.

My mission is-kill.

You need to back away.

You need to back away.

Need to back away.

"Swing" to the "miss" then I "hiss, hiss, HISS!"

You know I'm untouchable, untouchable.

You know I'm untouchable, untouchable.

You know I'm untouchable, untouchable.

You know I'm

"Swing" to the "miss" then I "hiss, hiss, HISS!"


End file.
